


The Bully.

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment that Jaime Lannister meets Brienne Tarth at the age of four, he hates her on sight, but what will happen in the future, when Jaime realises how wrong it is to make someone's life a misery just because you can?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bully.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayseated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayseated/gifts).



> Okay, this is for stayseated, because it was one of her stories that inspired this. It's a bit angsty, but I hope that it's still enjoyable. XD

The Bully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime had hated her on sight. It was his second week at Lannisport Preparatory School. He was four and he was entitled and rich. His twin sister sat beside him and he was sure that the world belonged to him, because no one had ever told him any different. This was a school for the best of the best, a school for the pure blooded nobility, the rich and famous and the crème de la crème of society. Lannisport Prep started from nursery, all the way up to secondary school, and those who could afford it got the best education. As far as Jaime was concerned, this ugly little girl, with her ugly pink dress, didn’t belong there. She had straw blond hair, in pigtails, and her messy, overlong fringe, hung over her eyes. But when she brushed it out of her face, she had the bluest eyes that he’d ever seen.

“Class, this Brienne Tarth. She’s starting late because her father was delayed by his job in the army. I want you all to be nice and to make Brienne feel welcome.” The teacher had said. Brienne had sat down at the only table with a free chair. The table that Jaime and Cersei claimed for their own. And Jaime hated her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When he was six, Jaime saw Brienne working very hard on a painting in art. It wasn’t actually bad. For a six year old’s work, it was actually really good. Jaime picked up his pot of red and dumped it on the painting. He saw Brienne’s face fall, her blue eyes go wide, and fill with tears. Jaime got sent to the office, but he thought it was well worth it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

He was eight now. He was eight and Jaime had just lost his mother. He’d gained a little brother, but lost his mother. And it hurt. Jaime was at school, his sister had been sent to boarding school, as their father didn’t know how to handle a little girl. So now Jaime sat in classes alone. It was break time, and Jaime had chosen not to go outside to play again. That was when he saw a shadow in front of him. He looked up from where he sat, to see Brienne. She looked bright red as she gave him a bluebell.

“What’s this for?” He asked angrily.

“It’s...” Brienne trailed off. She seemed to take a deep breath and looked at him again, dead in the eyes. “It’s to say... that I’m sorry about your mother. I heard she died having your brother.” Brienne said.

“What would you know about it, you ugly beast?” Jaime spat angrily. He wanted to hit her, to hurt her in that moment.

“I lost my mother too. She died when I was six, three years ago. She died after she had my little sister. Then my little sister died too, all because of a complication. My Dad didn’t tell me what happened. So I do know. I know what it’s like. We’re not friends. You hate me. I know that. But I wanted to say that I was sorry, because I know how it feels to be alone and without a mother.” Brienne said. Then she left him alone. Jaime twirled the little bluebell around in his fingers, before grabbing his homework journal and opening it, and placing the flower inside. He never told Brienne, but he kept that flower. He pressed it into a photo album with pictures of his mother inside, and kept it with him, always.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At age ten, Jaime was still alone in class. But now he played at break times. He played at making Brienne as miserable as possible. He yanked on her hair, threw mud at her when it was wet and squelchy from the rain, and knocked over her lunch in the cafeteria, causing everyone to laugh. But Brienne would look so sad, her blue eyes more expressive than they ever should have been. But Jaime didn’t care. He just wanted her to be as unhappy as he was. He would do whatever he could to achieve it. If he sometimes caught Brienne sitting huddled up, by the plot where they’d been asked to plant potatoes for a class project, crying. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to go over and say he was sorry. He didn’t want to be her friend. At least, that was what Jaime told himself, when he’d catch her hiding away and crying into her knees. It made him feel better about everything if he pretended that he didn’t care.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they started back at school, the year that Jaime was twelve, he was shocked to see Brienne walk into class with her hair cut into a pixie style bob. She no longer wore pigtails that he could pull or yank on during class. Jaime didn’t know if he liked it or not, or if he even cared. But Brienne just took the seat she was assigned to, and so Jaime never got to ask her why she thought cutting her long hair short, would help improve her looks.

He was surprised when they went into the playground for break time, only to see Tyrion run up to Brienne on his stunted little legs. He didn’t run fast because he couldn’t, but he ran up to Brienne and showed her a paper. Jaime walked closer. Heard Brienne talking to Tyrion.

“Well done Tyrion. See I told you, anyone who says you’re stupid because you’re small, doesn’t know anything. So you work hard and you’ll be the smartest boy in this school.” Brienne said gently. Tyrion was smiling widely, and Jaime felt his heart clench, because Tyrion rarely ever smiled, especially not like that. He never smiled with complete, unadulterated joy. Jaime saw Brienne ruffle Tyrion’s hair and then she was off to go and sit under one of the trees. She tried to keep out of Jaime’s way now. Jaime walked up to Tyrion, seeing that Brienne wasn’t close enough to hear him talking to his little brother anymore.

“How do you know her?” Jaime asked. Tyrion looked at him in confusion. “Brienne?” Jaime added. Tyrion’s eyes lit up and he smiled. He was only four and he had just started at the school this year, in the nursery.

“Brienne comes to the nursery once a week, and she helps me with things. She’s really nice Jaime! She said that I’m smart and she’s right! See?” Tyrion said cheerfully. He handed Jaime the paper. It was a spelling test. Tyrion had gotten a ten out of ten. And all the spellings were right, so far as Jaime knew.

“Well you are smart, Tyrion.” Jaime told him. Tyrion beamed up at him and hugged his leg, before Jaime heard the nursery kids being called back to class. Jaime gave Tyrion his paper, and uncharacteristically, kissed his little brother on the forehead. Tyrion smiled again and sped off as fast as he could, back to class. Jaime remembered that those who took child development as a subject, like Brienne, were taken down to the nursery once a week and each one was assigned to a different child. Brienne had obviously been assigned to Tyrion. In that moment, Jaime couldn’t help admiring Brienne. He would never admit it to anyone. But he admired her. He admired her for her courage to care about a little boy that few people did care about. Whenever Cersei was home for the holidays, she screamed at Tyrion and wanted him away from her. She despised him. Their father was no different. He didn’t scream, but demanded that Tyrion be removed from his sight, if the toddling four year old, should ever enter it. Jaime looked over at Brienne, who was sitting under the large oak tree that was near the fence of the school. She was reading a book, and Jaime saw the sun making her short, straw coloured hair, look silver. Then she looked up, almost as though she knew he was watching her. The sun caught her blue eyes, that glinted like sapphires, and for just a moment, Jaime felt his heart stop, because for just a moment, Brienne Tarth was beautiful, with light making her hair silver and her eyes glowing gems, and for just a moment, Jaime had wanted to go over to her. He’d wanted to go and say he was sorry for being so awful to her. He wanted to tell her that he was grateful for the care she was showing to his little brother, even though she could have taken out what Jaime did to her, on him, she didn’t. But the moment shifted, as Brienne just looked back down at her book. But that image of Brienne, sitting under the tree, her hair and eyes glowing in the sun, that image stuck with Jaime forever. Even though, at the time, he hadn’t ever considered that it would.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Who knows the word in Valyrian for ‘Mother’? Anyone?” Jaime was fourteen, and he hated being stuck in a Valyrian language class. The teacher, Miss Missandei, was always asking students to answer these questions, and Jaime simply wasn’t interested. “Jaime? Do you know the answer?” Miss Missandei asked. Jaime glared.

“No.” Jaime replied sullenly. He got a hard look from his teacher then. She turned to look at Brienne, who was sat in front of him.

“Brienne, do you know the answer?” Miss Missandei asked. Brienne looked nervous, as she always did.

“Yes Miss Missandei.” Brienne replied a little shakily. Miss Missandei smiled.

“Well, can you say it?” Miss Missandei asked. Brienne nodded.

“It’s ‘Mhysa’ yes?” Brienne asked.

“Yes Brienne, that’s exactly right.” Miss Missandei replied, a genuine smile spread across her face. Jaime wanted to bring her down a peg.

“Hey maybe she knows the word for ‘ugly’ in Valyrian too. She’d be able to give people the distinguishing words.” Jaime said. He could see a red blush of embarrassment on the back of Brienne’s neck, as the rest of the class laughed at her. He’d decided he liked her short hair, if only for the reason that he didn’t need to see her face to see how much he’d hurt or embarrassed her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was sixteen and he knew that he’d be leaving school in two years. His little brother, Tyrion was now eight. Tyrion would always go to speak to Brienne, when he saw her. He loved Brienne almost as much as he loved Jaime. Today, Jaime was fed up and angry. He went up to the school roof so he could sit and think. It was late afternoon. The school was empty now. Apart from the little kids who stayed for after school club. Tyrion did, which was why Jaime was still there. His father said that he would only send the car once to pick them up, and if Tyrion wanted to go to the after school club, then Jaime would have to wait the couple of hours after school with him. Normally, Jaime would use this time to finish off any homework. Today was different. Today, he felt like a complete asshole. He’d spilled Brienne’s lunch onto the cafeteria floor, for maybe the millionth time, and Brienne had just looked at him. Her blue eyes were ringed with black, like she hadn’t slept. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot, her eyelids puffy, like she had spent all day crying. She looked haunted. Normally, she’d scowl at him and walk away, but this time, she didn’t even look at him. She just ran out of the cafeteria, hands over face, obviously trying to hide tears. But even over the laughter, Jaime heard her crying. He didn’t like himself. He knew that he was awful to Brienne, and he was cruel for no reason. She’d never actually done anything to him. In fact, she was the only person who had come up to him after his mother’s death and even offered a measure of comfort. Jaime hated himself for being so cruel. He just didn’t know how to change.

So Jaime went up to the school roof to think. No one was supposed to go on the school roof. It wasn’t allowed. But Jaime had never been one to care for the rules. What shocked him, when he opened the door up on the roof, was that Brienne was there. She was standing on the ledge, her feet half hanging off. She looked defeated, she looked broken. Jaime’s eyes widened, as he saw her move one foot away from the roof. He knew what she was about to do, and the shock sent adrenaline surging through his veins, as he rushed forward. Her other foot was off, and she was falling, but she was so fucking _tall_. He reached her before she could disappear and plummet. He grabbed her underneath her arms, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back. Brienne was kicking and punching and hitting, trying to get him to let go. But he wouldn’t let her go until she was safely away from the ledge. Brienne looked at him, her eyes filled with anger and venom and pure sadness.

“What the fuck were you doing?” Jaime spat at her.

“Why the fuck do you care Lannister? When did you ever give a fuck about me?” Brienne spat back. Jaime was in shock. He’d never expected her to talk back to him. She never had done before. She’d always been meek as a little lamb. She just shook her head at his silence. “Fuck you Jaime Lannister. Just fuck you. You’ve spent my whole fucking time here, bullying me and making my fucking life a misery. But you choose today of all days to attempt to act like a human being? Just fuck you. Leave me alone. My life is my fucking choice!” Brienne exclaimed angrily.

“You can’t just go and kill yourself because I’m an asshole!” Jaime exclaimed back.

“Don’t flatter yourself! Do you think I want to kill myself because you’re a fucking asshole?” Brienne hissed.

“Then why? Why try and kill yourself?” Jaime asked. Brienne had tears running down her cheeks.

“Didn’t you hear? I’m surprised your daddy didn’t tell you.” Brienne said. She clenched her hands into fists so tightly, that her knuckles were white. Tears dripped from her chin.

“Why would my father tell me anything?” Jaime shot back, feeling a spike of anger in him.

“The Lannisport Army base was attacked last night. It was an _accident_ , apparently. The Yunkish plane hit the base _by accident_ , destroying the mess hall and killing thirty soldiers who were in there.” Brienne said. She turned away from Jaime, not looking at him. “My father was in there.” She said. Jaime finally realised the implication. He knew that Brienne’s mother was dead, that she didn’t have any siblings. With her father gone, Jaime wasn’t sure she had anyone else left.

“Your father’s dead?” Jaime asked. Brienne spun around, her eyes blazed with anger.

“Yes! My father is dead! My brother died before we moved here! That’s why we moved here in the first fucking place. My brother drowned. My mother had already lost one baby, a stillborn, and then my older brother drowned, and my mother and father decided they needed to move away so they wouldn’t be haunted by the deaths of their kids. But then my mother died, giving birth to another sister, who fucking died afterwards. The only person I had left was my dad. He wasn’t perfect. He always worked too hard. I spent too much time around the army base. But he was my dad, and he was all I had, and at least he loved me. He was the only fucking person left in the fucking world who loved me. But what the fuck would you know about that? You just targeted me. You’ve always targeted me. You never even tried to know me. Not once. Now, now that I want to be dead, so that no one else can fucking die on me and hurt me, you feel like sharing? Well let me share this with you Jaime Lannister. I. Fucking. Hate. You. You’re a total fucking cunt, and you know what? Screw you! How fucking dare you try and stop me!” Brienne screamed at him. Jaime was in horrified shock as Brienne fell to her knees. Her legs seemed to just give out on her like jelly. She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was sobbing. Jaime only took one step towards her, and Brienne’s head shot up to look at him. “Don’t! Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare! You think you have the right to fucking try to comfort me? I don’t want your pity Jaime Lannister! I don’t want anything from you! Just fuck off and leave me alone!” Brienne yelled. Before Jaime could open his mouth, and tell Brienne he was sorry, for everything, the roof door burst open. One of the teachers had heard the commotion, and saw both Jaime and Brienne there. He didn’t look pleased.

“Both of you, down to the head’s office. Now!” The teacher said. He looked furious. Brienne shook her head as she got to her feet. She dashed past the teacher, who yelled out angrily at her to wait. Jaime ran over to look over the edge of the roof, and within thirty seconds, he saw Brienne running out of the school and out of the gates. She was gone.

The next day, Jaime listened as his form tutor told them that Brienne had had to leave. Her father’s death meant that she had been taken into foster care, and that she would no longer be able to continue her education there. Jaime felt sick. He’d never said he was sorry. He’d probably never get the chance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been fourteen years and Jaime was a lawyer now. He was thirty years old. Tyrion was twenty two, and the youngest lawyer to ever come out of King’s Landing Law School. Jaime was well respected for the work he did. He and Tyrion and their mutual friends, Bronn Blackwater, Addam Marbrand and their cousin Daven, made up the law firm Golden Hand Justice Legal. They were celebrating their first case tried and won, at a bar near their office building that was simply called “The Lone Wolf” and seemed to attract all sorts of people. They’d moved up North, to the bustling town of Winterfell, to try and avoid any notions of nepotism. They’d left to strike out on their own, and finally, they had been successful. It was the first time that they had actually gone to the bar. They’d passed it, many times on their separate ways home. But they had not gone inside until today. They’d been setting up their firm for the last year, making sure everything was ready. They’d got their first client, a month ago. A man called Barristan Selmy, who had been unfairly dismissed from his job. Today, they had won him considerable compensation. So now they were celebrating.

“I’ll get the next round!” Jaime yelled over the music. The others all nodded and Jaime went to the bar. He was looking down into his wallet when one of the barmaids spoke to him.

“What can I get you sir?” Jaime recognised that voice. He looked up and found his eyes resting on sapphire blue pools, that widened in recognition.

“Brienne?” He asked, breathed out. She glared at him. Didn’t answer him. Her eyes were full of anger, confusion and distrust. She then tapped another barmaid on the shoulder and pointed her in his direction while she went to serve someone else. The barmaid, her name tag read ‘Asha’ in bold letters, asked him what he wanted. He ordered his drinks and took them over to the group, but now he was distracted by the tall blonde. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed her as soon as he walked in. But then, Jaime had never expected to see her there. He’d never known her to have the kind of courage that working at a bar would warrant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks had passed. Every night, Jaime had gone to ‘The Lone Wolf’ and had gotten a simple pear cider. Every night he watched as Brienne served customers. He’d even been shocked to see her strong-arm one drunk out of the bar, when he had gone for her with a glass bottle that he broke. Jaime had jumped to his feet, ready to run over there and help her. But she didn’t need his help. He’d seen her half smile at some people, obviously regulars who treated her with respect. He’d seen her leave with her friend, the other barmaid, Asha. He’d spoken to quite a few people, who he noticed were regulars. Tactfully, he had gained plenty of information. Brienne and Asha had become best friends in their foster home. They were flatmates now, and Brienne was working hard to put herself through university. She was studying to be a teacher, but she worked every hour she could get to pay for her studies. Asha and her little brother Theon, were both very protective of Brienne. But Brienne was hard as nails. That was what some of the regulars said. Once, a guy had tried to stab Asha with a knife when they’d left the bar after their shifts ended. Brienne had apparently gotten in the way, stopped the knife man, but had been injured pretty badly. She’d almost bled out in front of this very bar. But she’d been lucky, and back to work within a week. She’d been pale, but determined. She was well respected in this bar. Few people dared to cross her. But on this night, Jaime watched as Asha left the pub, but Brienne didn’t leave at the same time. This was unusual. Brienne always left with Asha, but tonight, she was on her own at the bar as her friend left. She was serving cocktails at the bar, and was genuinely smiling at one of the regulars, as she handed him his change and told him not to come back, her voice filled with humour. The man chuckled as he walked away. Jaime watched as Brienne got the stragglers out of the bar, at closing. Then she closed the bar door, and realised that Jaime was still there. She glared at him.

“The door’s over there.” Brienne spat out, as she started collecting empties.

“We need to talk.” Jaime said. Brienne glared.

“No. _We_ don’t need to talk. _You_ need to talk and _I_ don’t want to hear anything you have to say.” Brienne stated coolly.

“What happened to you?” Jaime asked her. Brienne froze in her task, hand outstretched to grab an empty, glass beer bottle. Then she plonked the things she’d been carrying onto the table, almost dropping one of the glasses and strode up to Jaime, fury in her eyes.

“You act as though you have the right to ask me that. You don’t.” Brienne said.

“You act as though caring is a foreign concept.” Jaime shot back.

“You never gave a shit about me Jaime Lannister. You never cared about me in all the years you knew me. You bullied me so much that I’d go home and cry myself to sleep. You made everyone hate me, because no one wanted to befriend me, for fear they’d end up being bullied by you too. You put me through hell. The worst part was that I never knew why. What was it about me that made you hate me so much that you had to make my life a misery? But I figured it doesn’t matter. I have a whole different life and I don’t need your help, your sympathy, your pity or your guilt. Whatever it is you’re selling, I don’t want it and I don’t need it. I’m alive. I survived the loss of my whole family. I survived the hell that you put me through. I don’t know what you want, or why you’ve spent the last two weeks coming here to fucking watch over me, but you’d best stop. I don’t have to put up with shit from you or anyone else.” Brienne said angrily.

“You’re right.” Jaime said. Brienne stared at him for a long moment before Jaime could continue. “You’re right Brienne. I was a fucking asshole to you. I was a cruel, sadistic bastard. I bullied you without any real reason, and I feel guilt about it. But it’s not just about that. Although I’d like to apologise to you, even though you have every reason to tell me to go and fuck myself. I’d still like to apologise to you. You deserved better. After my mother died, you... you were the only one who even spoke to me. You’re the only one who was frank with me about it. You showed me kindness and I repaid you by being even crueller, because I just couldn’t handle the truth. I couldn’t handle that I actually rather respected you for doing that. I couldn’t say I was grateful for what you did. Then I found out that you were talking to my little brother. You made him feel like he could do anything. He loved you so much. You were his hero, his saviour. You showed him that he was smart and capable no matter his size. I wanted to talk to you then. I wanted to tell you I was grateful for the kindness that you showed him. I wanted to tell you that you were great and that I actually admired you for not taking out, the shit I put you through, on him. But I was too stupid to do it. I was blinded by my own self importance. I thought that by admitting that I actually admired you, that I’d be less. So I bullied you. I was wrong. I was worse than wrong, and you... you deserved better. I...” Jaime trailed off.

“You what?” Brienne asked. Jaime looked at her, to see her eyes still shone, but with sadness, rather than anger.

“It wasn’t you. It wasn’t about you. The way I treated you when we were kids, that was evil, and if I saw my own kid behaving that way I’d be sickened by it. I didn’t know how to handle my grief, or how to handle that my father sent my twin sister away to a boarding school, or that my father hated my little brother. I didn’t know how to deal with the fact that my mother was dead, and that my father was an emotionally distant asshole, who never showed us any kind of love or affection. Before my mother died, I was so full of myself. I thought that I was the fucking king of everything. I thought that I was more entitled to everything than anyone else. Then you came along, and I was a stupid little kid and I thought that you didn’t belong, so I teased you. Then... then my mother died and... you showed me kindness. You showed me kindness that I didn’t deserve and I wanted to tell you then. I wanted to tell you, but I was too proud.” Jaime said. Brienne shook her head.

“So now I’m your confessor? You’re telling me all of this to make you feel better.” Brienne said.

“I’ll never feel better about the way I behaved towards you. But I owed you an explanation, as weak ass as it was. I owed you that much. I’m truly sorry for how I behaved. I had no idea how much shit you were going through, but that’s not an excuse either. I just... I never considered that anyone was suffering as much, or more, than I was.” Jaime told Brienne earnestly. He was being honest, and he hoped Brienne knew that. He carried on, feeling like he couldn’t stop. “I didn’t know where you went, after that day on the roof.” Jaime said. Brienne’s face went dark. “But every single fucking day after that, I wished that I had known. I... if that teacher hadn’t interrupted us, I’d have said it all then. I would have told you I was sorry and said all the things I wanted to say to you back then. I wanted so badly to tell you...” Jaime trailed off. Brienne looked at Jaime and shook her head.

“I don’t know why you think it matters now. I don’t know why you feel this need to talk to me.” Brienne said softly. Jaime looked at Brienne, who turned away and started collecting the empties again.

“It’s... it matters Brienne. I owe you at least this much.” Jaime said.

“You don’t owe me anything Jaime. We... we were never friends. I was the ugly girl that you hated.” Brienne replied. Jaime wasn’t sure what else to say, as he watched Brienne collect glasses and place them on the bar. She also collected glass bottles and placed them on one of the tables. Jaime watched as Brienne cleaned up the bar. He walked over to the bar, to see Brienne was washing glasses up, at a sink that was just through the door to the back. He saw her rinse them through, then put them into two large dishwashers. Then she turned them on. She grabbed some cloths and cleaning products and started to clean and wipe down the bar. Jaime just watched. He saw Brienne clean and wipe down all the tables, apart from the one that had all the glass bottles on it. Then he watched as she pulled out a crate and put the empty glass bottles into it. She managed to fill three crates, and hefted up one into her arms. Jaime blinked as he quickly ran to help her. He took the crate from her, before she could react, then got the door open with his foot. Brienne frowned.

“You’re right. We weren’t friends. But... I’d like to be friends. I’d like to earn your forgiveness, even though I don’t deserve it. I’d... I...” Jaime wasn’t sure what else he could say. He’d never felt the need to humble himself before anyone. Brienne hefted another crate into her arms.

“I don’t know about forgiving you. I don’t know if I can.” Brienne said. Jaime felt his heart sink into his shoes. “But... but maybe we can try to start again.” Brienne added. Jaime’s heart rose into his stomach. He felt anxious, but he knew that he had to prove to Brienne he was serious. He held the door open for Brienne to go out first, and followed her round to the back of the pub, where he saw her place the crate of empty bottles on top of another crate. She gestured to Jaime to put the crate he held on top as well. Then he followed her back inside and grabbed the other crate before she could. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

“If we’re starting again, friends help each other.” Jaime said softly. Brienne merely nodded as Jaime went to put the last crate outside. When he came back, Brienne was scrubbing down the last table, and he watched as she checked doors and windows, making sure everything was locked up. Then she went to the front door and locked it.

“We’ll need to go out through the back. I have to set the alarm.” Brienne said. Jaime watched and waited, following Brienne’s silent instructions until they stood outside the bar.

“Let me walk you.” Jaime said, suddenly. Brienne gave him a strange look. Then she shrugged, as she started walking. Jaime followed. They walked two roads, without speaking, before getting to a third. “How comes you were working alone tonight?” Jaime asked her.

“The boss asked me to close up. Usually I leave the same time as Asha. But sometimes, he needs someone to close up that he can trust. Not that he can’t trust Asha, but today Asha had a date. Normally, she’d have worked the shift with me.” Brienne replied. Jaime nodded his understanding. It wasn’t long before they made it past another two roads, and walked down, where Jaime saw that Brienne lived in a converted house that had six flats. There was a guy smoking on the steps and looked up when they arrived. He stared at Jaime, his dark hair blowing a bit wild in the breeze.

“Brienne? This guy bothering you?” The guy asked. Jaime could see that this guy was clearly related to Asha.

“No. It’s okay Theon. He’s..... someone I used to go to school with.” Brienne replied. Theon blinked and still gave Jaime a look that told him that he’d rip out Jaime’s throat if he upset her.

“Asha was worried. You took way longer than usual to get back here. She called me when she didn’t get a text from you to say you got back safe. I was about to come look for you.” Theon stated. Brienne bestowed a smile on Theon, that was sisterly more than anything else.

“I’m sorry I had you guys worried. I’ll be up in a minute.” Brienne said. Theon nodded.

“Okay. I’ll text Asha and let her know you’re back.” Theon said. Then he disappeared into the building.

“He’s rather protective of you, isn’t he?” Jaime asked. Brienne smiled then. Her blue eyes lit up like gems that caught the light of the sun.

“Yeah. I suppose he is. We’ve known each other a long time.” Brienne replied. Then she looked at Jaime properly. “Goodnight Jaime.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“Goodnight Brienne.” He replied back. He watched Brienne go into the building, and then he left. He knew it would take time to build up any trust between them at all. He also knew it was worth it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime spent a good while meeting Brienne at the bar she worked at. He’d come on the quietest days, or he’d meet her after her shift ended. Asha would often give Jaime dirty looks, but she’d go home, whilst Jaime and Brienne would go and find a coffee shop or some little hole in the wall place to sit and chat for a little while.

“Why a bar?” Jaime asked, about a month after they’d started talking to each other. Brienne frowned a little.

“Why not? I have to earn money, make it to classes and get some sleep. Mr and Mrs Stark pay me damn good wages, and are pretty lenient if I have to go and study all night, here and there.” Brienne shot back.

“Why? I mean...” Jaime trailed off.

“Why do I have to work? Because unlike most of the students at Lannisport Prep, Jaime, I’m not rich. Army Colonels get to send their kids to Lannisport Prep, courtesy of the army, and only those who are actually at the Lannisport Army Base. So once my father died, I was no longer entitled to an education at Lannisport. I was shipped off to foster care, and shoved into a public school, where I was miles ahead of every other kid. Like the fact that I was ugly didn’t give them enough reason to hate me.” Brienne said sadly.

“You’re a better person then I am. I’ve become a lawyer on my father’s cash. You’re working towards becoming a teacher, through your own wage.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged.

“I’m a survivor. I’ve had to be.” Brienne said. Jaime didn’t ask her why. He didn’t think it was the right time to ask her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two months after they’d started talking, Jaime had come to the bar, knowing Brienne was working until closing, and that Asha and Theon had had to go and visit their mother. She was very sick, in the hospital, and Jaime didn’t ask why Asha or Theon were in care if they had living parents. But on this particular night, as Brienne was cleaning up after closing, Jaime watched as Brienne reached to change a couple of the bottles of whiskey and vodka. They were empty, and usually placed upside down in the machine, where people would reach up and squeeze the strong alcohol into the glasses. Brienne, being taller than her employers, had no problem changing the bottles out for them, but it was still placed quite high up, hence the need for Brienne to stretch. Her blue, bar uniform t-shirt, rode up a little, exposing some of Brienne’s pale, freckled skin. But Jaime felt and heard himself gasp, as he saw a smattering of dark red scars. Some were on her side, some her stomach, and some on her back. Jaime hadn’t been able to control himself when he saw the scars. Brienne attached the bottles quickly, but Jaime was worried now.

“Brienne? Where did you get those?” Jaime asked. He felt slightly sick at the idea of anyone hurting Brienne. Brienne blinked.

“What?” She asked.

“The scars.” Jaime replied. Brienne frowned then. She seemed unable to answer. She took a deep breath.

“I’m sure that they told you about the guy who attacked Asha outside the bar, when we were leaving one night. I know most of the regulars are surprised I survived. So they probably told you all about it.” Brienne said softly. Jaime felt his blood run cold, as he recalled being told how Brienne had come to Asha’s defence, and had nearly bled out because of it. The scars she carried were from that one assailant.

“I’m sorry.” Jaime said softly. Brienne gave Jaime an odd look.

“You didn’t stab me sixteen times with a knife. Don’t look like someone told you I’ve been dead for centuries.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded his understanding.

“It’s not right. You shouldn’t have had to be in that position.” Jaime said. Brienne shrugged but didn’t look at Jaime as she spoke, placing glasses inside the dishwasher.

“The world doesn’t work on what’s right and what’s wrong. The world works on what is and what isn’t. Some people aren’t lucky. Some people are. Some people are rich, some people are poor, some are beautiful, some are ugly, some are smart and some are stupid. If we asked _why_ all the time, that’s all we’d ever do. I could sit and ask why my brother and sisters died, why my mother died and why my father died. I could sit and mull over why I was born ugly. I could complain that I wasn’t born rich. I could do all of that and complain that it’s all unfair. But there’s no point to that. We live in reality. If we lived in fantasy land, the world would fail to move forward. So I don’t think about ‘whys’ or ‘what ifs’. I’m just thankful for anything good that does happen in my life.” Brienne replied. Jaime just shook his head, still amazed that someone like Brienne even existed, let alone survived this long in a cruel, cold world.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, how is Tyrion?” Brienne asked Jaime one day, as they sat in a coffee shop after one of Brienne’s classes and one of Jaime’s meetings with a client. They’d been talking for three months now, but Brienne hadn’t asked about Tyrion before now. Jaime didn’t know why, but one thing he’d learned about Brienne, was that she always had a reason.

“He’s great. He’s a partner at our law firm. The youngest lawyer to ever graduate from King’s Landing Law School.” Jaime replied. He felt pride well up inside him for his little brother. Brienne smiled, a real genuine smile that reached her eyes and nodded at Jaime.

“I always knew he’d do well. He was such a smart little kid. People underestimated him, and that wasn’t fair, or right.” Brienne said. Jaime nodded his agreement.

“You know, he’d probably love to see you again. He still thinks of you really fondly. He remembers you.” Jaime said. Brienne cocked her head to the side, looking a little confused.

“Haven’t you told him you’ve seen me?” Brienne asked.

“No. I haven’t told him yet. I didn’t know if you’d want that, or whether it might be too soon.” Jaime replied. Brienne smiled.

“Well...... that’s why I didn’t ask about him earlier. I didn’t know if it was maybe too early to do that.” Brienne replied, as she sipped her hot chocolate. Jaime couldn’t help smiling back at her. She was such a good person, and Jaime wasn’t sure why he’d never seen it before. He wasn’t sure why she even allowed him the chance to find out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Four months after they started talking again, Jaime told Tyrion about Brienne. He told Tyrion the whole story. Tyrion was furious with his brother. He didn’t speak to Jaime for a week. But after he calmed down, he wanted to know why Jaime had felt the need to be so cruel to Brienne. Jaime told Tyrion the truth. At the time, he was so messed up, that he didn’t know how else to behave towards her. He told Tyrion about how he had wanted to tell Brienne he was sorry for years. He told his little brother that Brienne had somehow become the brightest spark in his life. Tyrion had given Jaime the strangest look. Then he had asked his brother when he could see Brienne again. The next day, Jaime felt a strange warmth at the sight of Tyrion, grinning like he was a child again, and hugging Brienne, who hugged him back. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but he knew he liked it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Brienne?” Jaime questioned. Brienne had just finished an exam. It was the last one she’d needed to take before she graduated. She’d gone through all her exams, and was so close to being a fully fledged teacher. She’d paid for it herself, struggling through her nightshift job and her classes. She often joked that she could survive on two hours of sleep if she had to, and Jaime believed it. But now, Brienne was laying down underneath a tree, on a blue blanket that Jaime had found on his way to make her eat lunch. He knew that she would never think to do that before running off to her shift at the bar.

“Hmn?” Brienne replied, not speaking. Her eyes were closed, as she seemed to just enjoy the sensations of the summer breeze on her face. The canopy of the tree shielded both of them from the rather extraordinary summer heat today.

“Why? I mean... how comes you didn’t go to live with any relatives?” Jaime asked. Brienne opened an eye and sat up, as Jaime handed her a pizza bagel. Brienne took it wordlessly and took a bite. She chewed, swallowed, and then looked at Jaime again.

“I don’t have any relatives left. I had an uncle once. His name was Endrew. He was...... he was an army man too. He didn’t have any children that I know of, and he was never married, from what I was told. I barely remember him. He died when I was two. But according to my parents, he liked my spirit. Apparently he used to lift me up in the air and fly me like an airplane. Apparently I liked it. I don’t remember too much. My Uncle Endrew was over in Astapor, behind enemy lines, and he was killed in action. They brought his body home and he was buried back in Evenfall, where we were before Lannisport. Then my brother and sister were buried there too. When my mother died... we took her back there and buried her and my baby sister. I begged them to bury my father with his family. They did that much. He was buried beside my mother, with all honours, and I was there as they saluted him and gave him the proper army send off. But after that, it was off to a foster home in King’s Landing for me.” Brienne replied. She took another bite out of her pizza bagel, and Jaime passed her a bottle of Dr Pepper, as she seemed to be concentrating too hard on her food and pointedly avoided looking at Jaime.

“What about your mother’s family?” Jaime asked. Brienne took a deep breath.

“My mother was an only child. Her parents disowned her, because they thought she could do much better than an army man. They were rich apparently. I don’t know, because I never met them. They were... they were ‘blue bloods’ as it were. They were furious that my mother married a simple soldier. Maybe they’d have changed their minds if they’d ever lived to see my father reach Colonel. But they died when I was one, apparently. They never forgave my mother, and apparently, their assets went to some cousin or other.” Brienne told Jaime. She still wasn’t looking at him. Her words were very matter of fact, but Jaime could see that this was a painful subject for Brienne.

“What about Asha and Theon? How did you get to know them?” Jaime asked. Brienne seemed to relax, marginally, before she replied, pausing between bites of her pizza bagel.

“Asha and I were in a foster home together. It was called Rhaella Targaryen’s Home For Girls. Her mother... her mother was pretty much deemed unfit because she had too many mental health issues after losing her first two children in a car accident. Asha’s father... he’d been driving the car, and he’d been drinking. He was sent to prison for his stupidity, because it wasn’t just his two sons he killed with his negligence, but the other people in the other car were killed too. So Asha and Theon were both split up and sent into care. Funnily enough, Theon was raised up by Mr and Mrs Stark, our employers. They had been looking to foster a child, they’re that type. They like to do the right thing in society, and help people. They’re good people. Theon was friends with their eldest son, Robb, and when they heard he was being taken into care, and that Asha had already been sent to King’s Landing, they took him in. He was lucky.” Brienne said.

“But you obviously became close to Asha. You live with her and Theon?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“I got to know the Starks, because every time there was a visiting day allowed, they’d bring Theon to see Asha. No one ever came to see me. For some reason, Asha seemed to like me. So she demanded I come and sit with them all. It got so the whole family seemed to really like me too. When Asha and I got out of school, we came here, to Winterfell. I wanted to become a teacher and Asha just wanted a job so she could be close to her brother. Mr and Mrs Stark hired us both. I’ll be forever grateful to them for that.” Brienne said.

“That doesn’t tell me how you became such good friends with Asha and Theon.” Jaime shot back. Brienne snorted a laugh out.

“When I first got there, Asha and I were forced to share a room. We had to coexist, because we had to cohabit. One day... some of the boys in the Aerys Targaryen Home For Boys, across the road... they had a bet going to see... let’s just say I prefer your brand of bullying. At least you were out in the open about it.” Brienne said sadly. Jaime was confused then.

“What do you mean? What did the fuckers do to you?” Jaime asked. Brienne got up from where she was sat, brushing crumbs from her hands, and looked down at Jaime, who was still sitting.

“I’d rather not talk about it now to be honest.” Brienne said. “Let’s get walking. I can bet you’ve got another meeting later this afternoon, and I have a shift at the pub in a couple of hours.” Brienne added. Jaime knew he shouldn’t push further, but as they walked down the street, Jaime couldn’t control his thoughts. He wanted to know what was so terrible, that Brienne wouldn’t even speak about it. After the way he’d treated her when they were children, he wasn’t sure how it could get worse. He wanted to ask, yet he wasn’t sure that he really wanted the answer. He wasn’t sure what the answer would mean to both of them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So...... how did your case go?” Brienne asked. It had been six months that they’d been talking to each other now. Theon and Asha were both out, and Brienne had actually started allowing Jaime to be inside her flat. They were lounging around on the overly comfortable sofa, and Jaime was determined to get Brienne to loosen up, whilst she resolutely waited for her exam results to come in. She was so close to becoming a teacher, and Jaime could tell that she was coiled as tight as a metal spring, about to burst from the pressure of the wait. So he was glad she’d spoken first. He didn’t want to speak first and put his foot in his mouth, by upsetting her.

“We won.” Jaime replied, as they sat eating Pentoshi takeout food, and watching _The Matrix Trilogy_. They were nearly finished with _Matrix Reloaded_ now as their conversation started to take a shape.

“That’s great.” Brienne said, turning her face to look at him.

“How about you? What have you been doing today?” Jaime asked. Brienne shrugged.

“I’m... well... I’ve had a job offer, to teach at Bear Island Prep, if I haven’t totally failed my exams. Maege Mormont apparently really liked me when I was at the school on placement.” Brienne said. Jaime couldn’t help smiling.

“You deserve it. You work so fucking hard.” Jaime said.

“So do you.” Brienne replied, her eyes shining, as she laughed her reply out. Jaime couldn’t help but join her laughter, because he knew that Brienne was right. He also knew that all of this, the comfort and familiarity of it, was something that he still felt he didn’t deserve. Brienne never spoke of their childhood, and Jaime respected the silent boundary. But he still wouldn’t forgive himself, even though he’d never felt more at ease in the presence of someone who wasn’t family. He didn’t think he deserved forgiveness. Not yet.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So, Miss Tarth, how does it feel to be Valedictorian and a qualified teacher?” Tyrion asked her.

“I wasn’t expecting that. I never thought I’d be......” Brienne trailed off.

“What? Valedictorian?” Arya asked. Brienne nodded. Theon snorted.

“I could’ve told you that Brienne. How could you be anything else? You studied and worked so hard. Enjoy it.” Theon stated. The others at the table nodded and stated their agreements, while Brienne blushed furiously at the complimentary comments. Seven months had passed since Jaime and Brienne had reconnected, and Brienne’s exam results had come in, on a staggeringly high pass. She had the highest scores of anyone in her class, and that was just crazy. Jaime knew Brienne was smart, but had no idea how she maintained that kind of focus when she’d had to work at nights and find time to study as well as making it to class. Jaime had insisted that she celebrate her brilliant results. Asha and Theon had agreed with Jaime, having finally gotten used to his presence. Tyrion had booked a table at a Braavosi restaurant, called The First Sealord. Asha, Theon, Tyrion, Jaime and the Starks, were all sat around a table with Brienne, ready to celebrate with her. She kept blushing at the praise that was heaped on her, by all the people that she seemed to care about. Jaime kept an eye on her, making sure that she wasn’t upset or unhappy. He wanted her to enjoy this day. It was _her_ day and she’d worked hard for it. They’d finished dinner, and Asha, Sansa and Arya were all encouraging Brienne to get desert, when Brienne’s face went white. The blood seemed to drain from her face completely, and Jaime looked to see that three guys had walked into the restaurant. Asha’s lips were pressed into a thin line, as she had followed Brienne’s line of sight. She’d obviously noticed Brienne’s expression. The three men were seated, and Brienne stood up, Jaime saw that her hands were shaking.

“I’ve got to go.” Brienne said softly. Before anyone could say anything to her, ask her why, she was out of the door. Jaime had had a feeling she would do this, so he’d already grabbed hold of his own coat. He’d stood up and gave Asha a look. She nodded tersely and Jaime followed Brienne. Who seemed to have been stopped dead by one of the three guys that had walked in only a few minutes ago, just outside the door. Brienne didn’t look happy as the guy seemed to be talking to her. Jaime wasn’t sure what was going on, but walked over to them with confidence. As he got closer, he started to hear the conversation going on.

“eard you were studying to be a teacher! I’m surprised the kids don’t run away from your ugly mug.” The man said. A sneer was on his face and Jaime felt anger lick through his veins like flames on wildfire.

“Leave me alone Hunt.” Brienne said, her face still white, but Jaime could see that she was angry.

“Hey, don’t take everything so personally. We just picked an ugly girl every year to mess with. It wasn’t personal, just us guys having fun.” The guy said.

“You think it’s fun to try and make a girl think you like them? You think it’s fun to try and trick a girl into bed, so you can fuck her and win some stupid bet? You think it’s fun to pour fucking drugs into my coke when I wasn’t looking, so you could take me by _force_ and win the fucking bet? You and your friends are sick fucks. All of you. Now get out of my way. I have more important places to be.” Brienne spat out.

“Like where?” The guy said, hovering behind Brienne, as though he were a friend and not an enemy. Jaime got close to Brienne and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Who are you and why are you harassing my girlfriend?” Jaime said sharply. He felt Brienne tense slightly at the lie, but she didn’t argue against Jaime. He gave Hunt an evil look. Hunt looked at Jaime as though he really couldn’t believe his eyes.

“My name is Hyle Hunt. Brienne and I used to live across the street from each other as kids.” Hunt stated. Jaime felt Brienne stiffen under his arm.

“Funny, because Brienne and I knew each other as children, and I’ve never met you before today.” Jaime said coolly. Hyle glared.

“Look, I was just talking to someone I knew years ago. I don’t get why you’re defensive over some ugly broad.” Hyle stated rudely. That was when Jaime snapped. Before he even registered what he was doing, he’d grabbed Hyle Hunt by the front of his shirt, and head butted him in the face. Jaime heard a satisfying crunch, as blood spurted from Hyle’s nose, and he was covering it with his hand. But Jaime felt an immense satisfaction, when he saw that blood was leaking copiously onto Hyle’s shirt. Jaime was just about ready to hit him again, when he felt a hand gently grasp his. He looked to see it was Brienne.

“He’s not worth it. Let’s just go.” Brienne said softly. Jaime wrapped an arm around her shoulders again and walked with her a few steps from the outside of the restaurant, when Hyle yelled after them.

“Fucker! You know she’s a fucking whore right? Everyone knows she was gagging for it. So fucking desperate because she’s so fucking ugly!” Hyle yelled. Jaime spun around, a red mist descending over his eyes as he felt Brienne’s hand try to stop him, try to hold onto him and pull him back. But he wouldn’t allow those comments to go unchallenged. Jaime was on Hyle again, punching as hard as he could, and after what seemed an eternity, he heard Brienne calling out to him. He stopped hitting Hyle, seeing the man was barely conscious and moving. Jaime stood up.

“I ever hear you talk about Brienne like that, ever again, even a fucking hint, and I’ll end you.” Jaime hissed. He turned around and Brienne took hold of his hand. They walked until they got to his car, which he’d parked about five minutes down the road. Jaime looked at Brienne, as they got into the car. Brienne looked back at him.

“Is your hand okay?” Brienne asked gently. Jaime looked down at his hand, and realised that it probably wasn’t okay at all. “I’ll drive. You need to go to the A&E.” Brienne said, before Jaime could even answer. Jaime didn’t argue, and Brienne walked around to the other side of the car, and got into the driver’s side, taking Jaime’s car keys. Jaime went round to the passenger side, where Brienne had left the door open for him. He got in and pulled the door closed with his left hand, which was uninjured. They drove to the hospital in silence, waited in the Accident and Emergency department, and Jaime was told he’d broken a bone in his hand, not to mention fracturing a couple of his knuckles. Brienne sat with him the whole time. She never left his side, and Jaime was given gas and air so that the doctors could reset the one broken bone, and wrap his hand in a cast, before putting it in a sling. He was given sedatives to make him sleep. Jaime was bothered by the fact that he could barely make out moments. He felt like he was floating. His eyes wanted to close, and Jaime was loathe to fight it. But he also knew Brienne wouldn’t be able to haul him out of the car alone. So he tried to stay awake as they drove. Jaime wasn’t even sure when they stopped, or when Brienne got Jaime out of the car. He was leaning heavily on her, not steady on his feet. He also had no idea where he was going. He just knew he was inside a building because of the warmth. He felt Brienne settle him on a bed, and make him lay on his side. He felt her pull off his shoes, then he felt covers drawn over him. The last thing he remembered, was opening his eyes, to look blearily into Brienne’s blue pools.

“Thank you Brienne.” He said sleepily. Brienne smiled at him. Jaime knew, because her eyes were sparkling.

“Goodnight Jaime.” Brienne said softly. Then Jaime knew nothing at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Jaime awoke. He was in a strange room, a strange bed, and he wasn’t quite sure how he got here. Then he remembered. He realised that he must be in Brienne’s flat, in her bedroom and in her bed. He got up and walked out of the bedroom, to find himself in the living room. He saw Brienne sleeping on the sofa. He felt guilty. He walked over to her, and crouched down beside her. Then he gently nudged her. Brienne gave a soft sigh.

“Brienne?” Jaime questioned. Brienne sighed again, before opening her eyes.

“Jaime? What’s wrong? Is your hand hurting?” Brienne asked sleepily.

“No it’s fine. Why are you sleeping on the sofa?” Jaime asked.

“You were too tired to tell me where you live, so I brought you back here, and... well you need space to move. You broke bones in your hand.” Brienne said. Brienne sat up, curling her feet under her, and leaving a space for Jaime to sit down.

“What was it that freaked you out so much about those guys?” Jaime asked. Brienne looked horrified at the question. “I heard some of the conversation Brienne, and it freaked me out. If you really don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to, but... I’d like for you to be able to tell me.” Jaime added. Brienne took in a deep breath through her nose, then looked at Jaime again.

“I owe you an explanation at the least. After all, you did decide to defend my honour, as it were.” Brienne said. She looked at Jaime again, then relaxed against the back of the sofa. “When I first got to the home, I told you there was a boys’ home across the road from me.” Brienne started. Jaime nodded.

“Yes, I remember you saying that.” Jaime replied. Brienne nodded.

“Well, for some reason, some of the boys were extra nice to me when I got to the home. They used to bring me flowers that they’d picked, and chocolate bars, and silly things. They said that I had killer legs and that they don’t normally see someone as striking as me in the foster home. They did this for six months. I wasn’t really sure why they were doing it. I knew I didn’t look any different, or act any different, but they seemed pretty interested in me.” Brienne continued. She took another breath in through her mouth and looked at Jaime again.

“But they had their reasons for trying to get in your good graces?” Jaime asked. Brienne nodded.

“Asha found out about it. I was about to leave our shared bedroom, because... because Hyle had offered to show me where the pond was. He said it would help me to know where it was, because of all the herbs and wildlife that hangs around there. I liked studying plants at that point. It was on the grounds of the foster homes, split equally, so that students of both homes got to play in it.” Brienne carried on. She looked awful as Jaime waited for her to carry on explaining.

“What actually happened then?” Jaime asked. Brienne took a shuddering breath this time.

“Asha stopped me leaving the room. She told me about the guys. Apparently, the guys chose a new girl every year. A new, ugly girl, to try and befriend. But they didn’t do it to be kind.” Brienne added. Jaime waited patiently for Brienne to carry on with the story. “They had a bet going, about who could fuck the ugly, new girl, and even better if she was a virgin and alone.” Brienne told Jaime. He couldn’t speak for how angry he was. He wanted to go back and hit Hyle Hunt, over and over, for hurting Brienne. “Asha told me, because she thought it was sick. I thought that I was starting to make friends. But...” Brienne trailed off.

“You were. Asha was your friend.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded, but still looked pale.

“But that isn’t the end of it.” Brienne said softly.

“You didn’t go with that asshole anyways did you?” Jaime asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No. I walked outside, with Asha following me, grabbed a bucket of water that the caretaker was using to clean the windows and dumped the contents of that bucket over Hyle Hunt’s head. But it didn’t end there.” Brienne replied.

“What happened?” Jaime asked. Brienne’s hands were trembling.

“Every year, the two foster homes hosted a barbecue, to raise funds. All of us kids were expected to attend, and the barbecue went in, way into the night. People would attend and have fun. Hyle Hunt offered me a plastic cup of coke. He said he wanted to apologise.” Brienne was trembling more and Jaime reached forwards, to hug her to him. “After I drank it, I wasn’t quite sure of what was happening. I felt sick, dizzy, I wanted to go and lay down in my room. I knew that something was wrong with me. But I didn’t know who to tell.” Brienne carried on, relaxing into the cradle of Jaime’s arms. “Then... suddenly, Hyle was there, with a few of his friends. The bet brigade. They started tugging me towards my own room, and I couldn’t actually fight back. I was weak and fucked up. I tried to drag my feet, but if I managed to slow down for a moment, one of the other guys would shove me along. But... before... before they could do anything to me, Asha came along with the fire extinguisher. She used it on them like they were wild dogs. While she did it, she screamed as loud as possible. When some of the Septas, who ran the home, came running in...” Brienne stopped, tears falling down her face. “They were horrified, especially when I just couldn’t respond, and my shirt was off, my bra undone...” Brienne trailed off again. “They took me to hospital, and the doctors told them I’d had my drink spiked. Those particular boys were not allowed to come on to the grounds again. They were punished, in the way Septas and Septons can punish, but... they used to yell ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’ and ‘slut’ after me. They did it until we all finally ended up leaving. If it wasn’t for Asha, they would have raped me and they wouldn’t have been sorry for it. That’s why I told you that your bullying was more up front. At least I knew where I stood with you.” Brienne said. Jaime squeezed Brienne tightly to him.

“I’m sorry Brienne. I’m so fucking sorry you had to go through that. I wouldn’t wish something like that on my worst enemy.” Jaime said gently. He felt one of Brienne’s hands resting on his chest, just over his heart, her head leaned on his shoulder, and Jaime hugged her to him as she cried. He let her cry. Sometimes, people needed to let out their emotions. He was just glad that she trusted him enough with the whole thing. Jaime was glad that she might just see him as a friend, as someone worth trusting. But he hated that the revelation had come at the cost of Brienne having to suffer. So he held her and offered comfort, and wished he knew the names of each and every single one of the men who’d placed a bet on Brienne, so he could make their lives as difficult as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a couple of years since Jaime and Brienne had reconnected. A couple of years had zoomed by. Brienne was an Literature teacher at Bear Island Prep, and Jaime’s law firm was becoming very well known. The pair had become such close friends, that Jaime found it hard to imagine a time without her friendship. The past two years felt like a blur. Jaime was on his way out of the courthouse. He was meeting Brienne outside. He’d decided today, on the anniversary of their reconnecting, that he would ask her out to dinner. He’d wanted to for a while. He felt like everything was different with Brienne in his life. He wanted to turn that into something else, something more. Brienne was sitting on the stone railing, at the top of the courthouse stairs. He went outside and placed a hand on her shoulder. Brienne looked up at him.

“Hey.” He said. Brienne smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“So, are we going?” Brienne asked.

“Yeah. We’re meeting Tyrion at that Pentoshi place.” Jaime said. Brienne nodded her understanding, and Jaime led Brienne to the car park, where his black Lexus was parked.

“Tyrion is bringing Tysha?” Brienne asked. Jaime nodded.

“Yeah. He wants us to meet her at the same time. I think he considers both our opinions to be important.” Jaime told her. They entered the car park, and walked over to Jaime’s car.

“Well, I’m glad that Tyrion values my opinion. But I’m sure he values yours a lot more.” Brienne said. Jaime smiled to himself, as he unlocked his car and threw his briefcase onto the back seat. He planned to ask Brienne out when he dropped her back at her flat tonight. He wanted it to be between them. After all, their whole friendship was too important to throw things out on a random note. He threw his jacket in on top of the briefcase, and went round to get into the driver’s seat. It was as he and Brienne opened the car doors, that he heard an ominous click behind him. He heard Brienne gasp, and saw someone was standing behind Brienne. He felt like his blood was being boiled by electric, as he saw the man behind Brienne, was larger than her. His teeth were filed to points, and Jaime felt sick to his stomach. He saw that the man had a large hand on Brienne’s upper arm, and felt anger boiling inside him, as he wished he could rip the man’s hand away from Brienne. He wasn’t sure why Brienne wasn’t struggling, but he could see her face was white, and that she was afraid, even if these men wouldn’t know that. Jaime knew Brienne’s expressions well. He knew she was afraid, even though she’d never let anyone see it.

“Turn around mate! Do it slowly and your lady friend won’t get hurt!” A male voice exclaimed. Jaime did as asked, wanting to protect Brienne more than anything else. He was confronted by a whole mob of men. One was pointing a gun at his chest. He saw from the corner of his eye, as Brienne was led round to stand beside him. Brienne was shoved to stand beside Jaime and he finally saw why Brienne hadn’t struggled. The larger man had been holding a wicked looking knife to Brienne’s back. He still held the knife in his hand, as Jaime put an arm around Brienne’s shoulder, trying to offer some comfort to her.

“You’re Jaime Lannister. You just went up against my cousin in court.” The leader said. His gun was still pointed at Jaime’s chest.

“I wouldn’t know, seeing as you haven’t given me your name or his.” Jaime replied. The man glared.

“My cousin, Vargo Hoat. I don’t like that you’ve had him thrown in prison, for life.” The man said.

“He was a murderer, a rapist and a paedophile. Do you want me to feel sorry for him?” Jaime spat out angrily. The man merely smirked and looked at Brienne.

“What’s your name sweetheart?” He asked her. Brienne pressed her lips firmly together, not speaking. “Your.... _friend_ is awfully shy, isn’t she? Maybe some time with my boys will loosen up her tongue.” The man said coldly. Jaime heard a predatory growl, and realised that he was the one who’d made it.

“Keep your fucking hands off of her.” Jaime hissed.

“Or what? What are you going to do about it, Lannister? If I shoot her, right now, between the eyes, what’ll you do?” The man said.

“I’ll fucking kill you with my bare hands.” Jaime hissed. In that moment, he meant it too. He would never allow these men to hurt Brienne. He couldn’t allow that to happen. The man just laughed, like Jaime had made the most funny remark he’d ever heard.

“How long do you think you’d last? How long do you think _she’d_ last? Not long, believe me. You and her would be lying on the cement of this fucking car park, and your blood would leave stains for months.” The man said.

“What do you want?” Brienne asked. Her voice didn’t show a sign of a tremor, or a hint of fear.

 _“She’s always been too brave.”_ Jaime thought to himself. The man glared at her.

“I want him to suffer the loss of someone he loves. After all, I have to be without my cousin. I think it’s a fair trade.” The man said. He cocked and aimed the gun in Brienne’s direction and before Jaime could even think, he reacted. He pushed Brienne firmly behind him, as a shot rang out. The echo of it, as well as a scream from Brienne, whistled in Jaime’s ears and he wasn’t quite sure what had happened for a few moments. Jaime felt a searing pain through his chest, and looked down, to see a bullet wound. He saw blood leaking down his white shirt and absently pressed his fingers against the wound. They came away red, and Jaime stared in disbelief at the blood on his fingertips.

“Jaime?” Jaime heard Brienne say his name, trying to get him to talk, but he felt completely numb, as though he were watching a movie, and unable to act on what he was seeing and feeling.

“I made my point. Time to go.” The man said. As the gang disappeared into the parking lot, Jaime slid to the ground, a hand clutched over the bullet wound, wondering if he was going to die right here, right now, having never told Brienne how he felt about her.

“Jaime? Talk to me, please?” Brienne pleaded. His tongue felt thick and heavy, like he’d not had something to drink in a week. He was feeling cold, like he had pins and needles all over his body, but only barely, so that it itched, rather than pained him. He heard Brienne pull something out of her bag. He was laying on the car park floor, and Brienne’s face was above his. He saw her mobile phone pressed to her ear. “I need an ambulance! My friend was shot! Please hurry! We’re at the Aegon Targaryen Courthouse, on the second level of the parking lot! Please hurry!” Brienne pleaded. He heard her place the phone down on the ground, and felt Brienne’s hand over the wound. She was obviously trying to stop him bleeding to death.

“Brienne?” He asked weakly. He wanted to do something. He wanted to tell her. He didn’t want to die, never having told her.

“Jaime? Stay awake! Just stay awake! An ambulance is on the way! So just... just stay with me!” Brienne exclaimed. Jaime’s vision was fading at the sides, going black, but he focussed on Brienne’s eyes.

“You know, you’re the best friend I ever had.” Jaime whispered. Brienne was crying now, tears falling down her face. He used every bit of energy he had to lift up his hand, using his fingers to wipe away her tears. “Don’t cry Brienne.” He said. He couldn’t bear it. “Don’t cry over me. I don’t deserve your tears. I treated you like crap. You shouldn’t cry over me.” Jaime whispered. Brienne started to cry harder.

“You idiot.” Brienne whispered to him. Jaime heard the sirens. An ambulance would be there soon. “I forgive you Jaime. I forgave you a while ago, I just couldn’t bring myself to say it. I forgive you. So don’t you dare fucking die on me now.” Brienne sobbed. Jaime’s vision was fading to black. His eyes were blinking open and closed, and he didn’t even realise when he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jaime woke up, he was in a hospital bed. Tyrion was sleeping on one side of him, on the other side was Brienne. But she was awake. Her eyes red and puffy and tear streaks leaving tracks on her cheeks.

“Brienne?” Jaime said hoarsely. Brienne looked at him, her eyes wide, and blue, and tearing up.

“Jaime? Thank God!” Brienne exclaimed, some fat tears sliding down her cheeks, as she looked at him. Tyrion woke then.

“Jaime! You’re awake!” Tyrion exclaimed. He pushed a button near to Jaime’s bed, and Jaime didn’t ask questions. He just wanted to keep looking at Brienne, for as long as she’d allow it. When a nurse came into the room, Jaime was told he’d been unconscious for nearly a week. The doctors hadn’t been sure that he’d pull through. The bullet had been removed, and Jaime was very lucky. That was what the nurse said. She left the room to go and get a doctor, and Jaime looked at Tyrion and Brienne.

“Did they catch those fuckers?” Jaime rasped out. His throat was dry, and he wasn’t sure what else mattered. After all, if that gang were still on the loose, then both Tyrion and Brienne were in danger. They were the only people in the area, that Jaime cared about.

“Yeah. Brienne told them that the guy said he was a cousin of Vargo Hoat. Turns out his name is Bart Bear. He’s been running The Bloody Mummers in Hoat’s absence. All the guys that were involved, have been arrested. Brienne identified them all. That was the only time she’s left the hospital, to go and do a police line up.” Tyrion informed Jaime. Jaime looked at Brienne, who had a slight blush spread over her cheeks, and down her neck.

“You’re such an idiot. How could you throw yourself in front of me like that? You could’ve been killed!” Brienne exclaimed. Her eyes were full of tears she didn’t seem able to get rid of. Jaime reached for her hand, and Brienne let him take it.

“I couldn’t let them hurt you. I didn’t think about it Brienne. I just... I didn’t have time to think. I just reacted. I didn’t want you hurt. They didn’t touch you did they?” He asked. Brienne shook her head.

“No. After he shot you, the gang left. I called an ambulance.” Brienne replied, squeezing the hand that grasped hers. Jaime couldn’t help but be happy that Brienne was alright. He was still alive. He still had a chance to tell her how he felt. He had time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken time for Jaime to recover. Almost two months, and Jaime wasn’t sure whether he should do what he was about to do. He was at Brienne’s door, blue roses in his arms, as they were Brienne’s favourites. He wanted to finish what he’d planned the day he’d been shot. He knocked on the apartment door, and heard a single set of footsteps. When the door opened, Jaime saw it was Brienne. She looked confused at this impromptu visit, and even more by the flowers he held in his arms. Brienne let him in and Jaime just stood in the doorway with her, even after she closed the door. They were looking each other dead in the eyes. Jaime handed over the blue roses, which Brienne still looked a little confused by.

“Are you alright Jaime?” Brienne asked. Jaime smiled. He ended up pulling Brienne towards him, holding her in his arms.

“I’m better than alright. I’d be even better than that if you’d agree to go to dinner with me.” Jaime replied. Brienne stared at Jaime for a few moments.

“Why would you want that?” Brienne asked.

“Because I like you, as more than a friend. And I’ve been avoiding telling you, because I was so afraid that you’d regret being my friend, let alone anything else.” Jaime replied. Brienne shook her head.

“Jaime......” Brienne trailed off. Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jaime’s. It felt like a flash of a tingle, going all the way through him, as Brienne’s lips pressed against his own. He almost wanted to whine at the loss of contact when Brienne pulled away. “I’m not regretful of our friendship. I never will be.” Brienne said gently, her forehead resting against Jaime’s as she looked into his eyes dead on. Jaime was speechless.

“But would you... consider more than that?” Jaime asked her. Brienne was still looking into his eyes, as their breaths mingled, they were so close together.

“Yes. Yes I would.” Brienne replied, a little breathlessly. Jaime wrapped his arms around her, and this time, the kiss was more thorough and Jaime knew that he’d never felt like this in his life. He never wanted it to end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been six years since Jaime and Brienne had become a couple. It had been five years since they had married, and four since the birth of their first children, twins, a boy and a girl. Today it was the first day of school for the four year old twins.

“Now remember, Endrew, look after your sister.” Brienne told their son, as Jaime watched. They were in the corridor of the school, just outside the twins’ classroom, ready to drop the twins off for their first day at school. In a double buggy, their two year old son, Galladon, and their nine month old baby daughter, Joanna, were patiently waiting. Jaime watched, whilst holding on to the handles of the buggy, as Brienne crouched in front of the twins. She’s already straightened Endrew’s blue jumper, and now she was making sure that Genna had her gloves, whilst she checked for any kind of dust on Genna’s blue dress.

“And remember Endrew, don’t be mean to anyone, unless they are mean to you.” Jaime told Endrew firmly.

When Brienne had gotten pregnant and the twins had been born, Brienne and Jaime both felt that their lives had been altered for the better. But Jaime couldn’t help but compare himself to his own father. Brienne would kiss him and tell him he was nothing like his father. But today, Jaime was firm as he told Endrew not to be cruel to anyone. He didn’t want his son to behave the way that he had behaved as a child. Endrew looked up at Jaime curiously. He had his mother’s blue eyes and Jaime’s golden hair, just as Genna did.

“I won’t be mean to anyone Daddy, unless they’re mean to Genna. Nobody’s allowed to be mean to Genna.” Endrew said firmly. Jaime crouched down, making sure the brakes on the buggy were on, and pulled Endrew into a hug.

“Genna, remember to be good and listen to your teacher. Both of you.” Brienne said. She looked at Endrew and Genna, and both children smiled brightly.

“We’ll be good Mummy.” Genna said softly. She hugged Brienne tightly, and Brienne hugged her back, before letting her go. Then she pulled Endrew over to her and hugged him, as Genna hugged Jaime. “I’ll look after Endrew, Daddy, don’t worry.” Genna whispered to her father, as Jaime hugged her tightly.

“I know you will sweetling.” Jaime told her softly, before he let her go. The classroom door opened, and there was Arya Stark. She’d decided to become a nursery school teacher, and had started work at Bear Island Prep, like Brienne.

“See? You know Auntie Arya already. But you must call her Miss Stark at school.” Brienne said to both children firmly. Brienne was still on maternity leave with Joanna, but she couldn’t not be there on the first day her twins started school.

“Now, Endrew? Genna? I’m sure you’ll both have a lot of fun. Your Mummy will be here to pick you up at one.” Arya told them gently. The twins nodded, big blue eyes were wide and trusting. Before they walked into the classroom fully, they turned their heads to look at their parents.

“We love you Mummy.” Endrew said.

“And we love you too Daddy.” Genna added.

“We love you both too.” Brienne told them. Jaime and Brienne smiled reassuringly at them, as Genna and Endrew went into the classroom, and Arya gave them both a smile and a wave, as she closed the classroom door. Jaime took the brakes off of the buggy, and Jaime and Brienne started to walk towards the school exit.

“So...... they grow up quick huh?” Jaime said. Brienne laughed a little.

“Yeah, kids generally do.” Brienne replied. Jaime grinned.

“So, are we going to go and meet Tyrion for lunch after we get the twins from school at one?” Jaime asked.

“Yeap. I think Tyrion is going to have an announcement for us today, and I don’t think we should miss it.” Brienne replied. Jaime let one of his arms come around her waist as he still pushed the buggy. Brienne allowed one hand to hold onto the handle as well.

“I love you, you know.” Jaime told Brienne. Brienne nodded and smiled at him.

“I love you too Jaime.” She said. To Jaime, that was all that mattered in the world. He had her, his children, and that was all he would ever need. If anyone had told him that one day he’d be in love with and married to, the ugly girl in a pink dress, who hadn’t even spoke when she was introduced, he never would’ve believed them. Now, it was all he could want in the world, and more, and hopefully, that was the way that they’d stay. Jaime had learned. That the best things in life were well worth waiting and struggling for.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you've made it here, congrats! You've reached the end of this craziness. LOL! I hope that you enjoyed and should you choose to comment or leave kudos, I shall be very grateful to those that do. LOL! Hopefully, 
> 
> P. S. if anyone can think of a better summary, I'm so willing to hear it. (Nods)


End file.
